The adventures of Shino! i mean spider man!
by zaza girl
Summary: Gaara and naruto come up with the conclusion that shino is spiderman. Are they correct? maybe, maybe not, you gotta read to find out! imagination crack at its fullest! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Gaara and Naruto take a stroll down the park. They decide to play the game "spot the hobo." It's a game where whenever you spot the hobo you get a point. If you spot a female hobo it's two points. If you spot a hobo in a wheelchair you get four points. And if you spot a midget hobo you win the game.

So the two boys played this game.

"I see one!" yelled Naruto.

"Well I see a female midget hobo in a wheelchair! I WIN!" screamed Gaara as he gave Naruto a wet wily.

Then in the distance Gaara spots the socially retarded Shino.

"Hey Naruto," Gaara said.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You wanna know what I just thought of?"

"What Gaara?"

"Well you know how Shino is like a bug-boy?"

"Yeah"

"Well I was just thinking that maybe just maybe Shino is spider-man."

"You are a genius! That only makes sense! He always hides his face because he doesn't want anyone to know that he is spider-man!"

"Exactly!"

"We should ask him!"

"We should!"

So the 2 boys ran up to Shino.

"Hey Shino! How is life?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"…….."

"Yeah, how is life treating you?" Gaara repeated the question.

"…….."

"Do you mind if we ask you a question?" asked Naruto.

"……."

"Are you spider-man" they both asked.

"YOU 2 ARE A COUPLE OF BRAINLESS SHITHEADS!" yelled Shino.

Shino then ran away.

"You wanna know something Naruto?"

"What Gaara?"

"I think that's the most Shino has ever said in his life."

"What a socially retarded freak!" Naruto said as the two boys went on playing spot the hobo.

But as they played Shino's spider-senses were tingling.

"There is trouble lurking!" Shino said as he took off his jacket and sun glasses, revealing a spidey suit underneath.

"The village of Konaha needs me!" Shino yelled as he used him web-thingy to swing across buildings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zaza: ok, this story didn't get as much hits as I wanted. So I am adding a new chapter in an attempt to bring back my loving fans! I am sick right now as I am typing so it might suck so deal with it! Also I brought with me Sasuke so his funny emo sayings might cheer everyone up!**

**Sasuke: Happiness kills me……….**

**Zaza: Silly Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Hope burns………….**

**Zaza: I'm sure years of therapy can solve that!**

**Sasuke: If I were grass, I would cut myself…………**

**Zaza: I have nothing to say to that.**

"Kids nowadays just have nothing to do with their lives! I mean "spot the hobo"?" Hinata said as she watched Gaara and Naruto.

_But damn! That Naruto has one fine ass! _Hinata laughed to herself as she started to think up some very crude images of Naruto, a panda bear and a bottle of Windex. (**A/N use your imagination people!)**

"IMPURE!!!" screamed a very familiar voice.

"What?" Hinata asked as she turned around to face the screaming person, which turned out to be a very scared and angry looking Neji.

"IMPURE ONE! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!" he yelled as he pulled out a container of holy water which he sprayed all over Hinata.

Hinata just stood their, dumbfounded.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"YOU ARE IMPURE! THOUGHTS OF EVIL AND IMPURITY!" screamed Neji.

"How the hell were you reading my mind?"

Then Neji pulled out a big book which read, "How to read minds".

"I must destroy you and your horrible fantasies!" screamed Neji as he darted toward Hinata with kunais in hand. Hinata just stood their and covered her head and screamed.

"Never fear!" Came a new voice.

"Shino-I mean Spider man is here!" yelled the voice.

Both Neji and Hinata stopped and looked towards the voice.

_Holy shit, its Shino! _

"Poor Hinata, I must save you!" Shino said.

"Thank you Shino!" squealed Hinata.

"I'm not Shino!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I am spider man!"

"Spider man doesn't wear sunglasses!"

Suddenly Shino threw away his sunglasses and both Hinata and Neji screamed.

"Oh my god! Its Spider man!" They yelled together.

"Yes that's what I have been telling you!"

Suddenly Neji ran away. Hinata and Shino-I mean spider man figured that Neji was just to damned scared to fight the true and almighty power of Spider man!

"Spider man, who are you _really?_" Hinata asked very seductively.

"Just a ninja trying to do his part in a world of injustices! I must go now! To fight the fight of truth!" Shino said as he flew away into the sky.

**In a nearby bush**

"Naruto, do you know what this means?" Gaara asked as he watched Shino fly away into the sky.

"What?"

"If Konaha has a super hero, then it's going to need a villain!"

"And we are perfect candidates! I mean who else would we have as villains?"

So the two boys went off to start their evil-scheming…

**A/N dun dun dunnn! Now things are going to start getting interesting! **


End file.
